Dr. Wasabi Cookie
Transcript Scene 1 *[the scene begins with Dr. Wasabi and Octo Wasabi about to try out a new experiment.] 'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' Let's begin with today's experiment! Wasabi dances and jumps into a giant beaker in the middle of the lab. Dr. Wasabi Cookie shoots some wasabi syrup into the beaker. She waits for a reaction, but nothing happens to Octo Wasabi. Dr. Wasabi looks on, confused Hmmm... I guess I was wrong again... What am I missing here? leaves the beaker for a bit to find out what was wrong with her experiment *''Wasabi slowly begins to grow'' *'Mustard Cookie:' Grams! Cookie walks in to find her grandma, Dr. Wasabi Ugh. *''Octo Wasabi grows even bigger. Hot Doggie notices this and begins to jump around wildly, trying to warn Mustard'' *'Mustard Cookie:' Huh? What's wrong? Wasabi grows one last time, breaking the beaker it was contained in. Mustard turns around to see the mutated Octo Wasabi, shocked !! What the...?! *''Wasabi runs back to the beaker ''Dr. Wasabi Cookie: What's that noise? Wasabi notices the now mutated Octo Wasabi Aaahhhh!!! *''mutated Octo Wasabi lets out a huge screech and runs out of the lab, knocking Mustard on the floor in progress.'' *'Mustard Cookie:' Eek! *''Wasabi and Mustard, still on the floor, take in the scene that they have just witnessed'' *''Wasabi begins to jump around happily, excited her experiment worked ''Dr. Wasabi Cookie: I did it! I was right... I... I DID IT!!! *[Mustard, annoyed with her grandma's behavior, gets up] 'Mustard Cookie:' This is not the time for celebration! Look! It's headed to the village! *''Wasabi looks at her granddaughter, confused ''Dr. Wasabi Cookie: So...? *''performs a facepalm ''Mustard Cookie: What if you lose Octo Wasabi forever! *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' ... Oh! That's right! Let's go! Wasabi runs off to go get Octo Wasabi *'Mustard Cookie:' Ugh... trails behind her Before Entering Boss Mode *'Mustard Cookie:' There it is! Where's grams? *''BEEP!' Dr. Wasabi drives up to Mustard in her jeep loaded with wasabi and mustard guns'' *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' Hop on! *'Mustard Cookie:' [Mustard jumps into Dr. Wasabi's jeep] When did you even build this thing? *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' Listen carefully, I'm only going to explain this once! If it's wasabi color, shoot the mustard paintball! And when it's mustard color, shoot the wasabi paintball! Tap briefly for light attack! Tap for a long time for a stronger attack! Got it? *'Mustard Cookie:' Wait what? I can't hear yo... *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' Alright, let's go! Boss Mode *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' using the same color Not the same color! You have to shoot with the opposite color! No, not that color! The other one! *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' using a different color Nice shot! That's it! *'Mustard Cookie:' using the same color I think it likes being shot with the same color. *'Mustard Cookie:' using a different color Just a bit more! It's working! *'Mustard Cookie:' Wasabi changes color Ahhh!! Ouch! *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' Wasabi changes color Huh?! Ooh! *'Mustard Cookie:' Wasabi is about to reach the village ''We gotta hurry! Before it reaches the village! *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' ''Wasabi uses a stop sign to block paintballs Oh no! It's using the sign as shield! *'Mustard Cookie:' Wasabi uses a stop sign to block paintballs It's blocking the paintball with the sign! *'Mustard Cookie:' Wasabi reaches the village (Defeat) Oh no! The village! *'Mustard Cookie:' Wasabi is defeated and shrinks to normal size (Success) We did it! *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' Wasabi is defeated and shrinks to normal size (Success) Alright! Scene 2 *''and Dr. Wasabi get out of the jeep. Dr. Wasabi runs over to Octo Wasabi ''Dr. Wasabi Cookie: Oh no... Octo Wasabi is small again... ...Bummer. *'Mustard Cookie:' Is that all you have to say? After all this mess?! *''Octo Wasabi grows and begins dancing, much to the surprise of Dr. Wasabi and Mustard. After a few seconds, it shrinks back to normal size'' *'Dr. Wasabi Cookie:' Unbelievable! What an amazing new skill! I DID IT! Wasabi and Octo Wasabi begin to dance together joyfully *'Mustard Cookie:' Uh... okay, I guess. Sprite Gallery Mustard Cookie (Scene 1) img_story0003_mustard_0040.png|Part 1 img_story0003_mustard_0041.png|Part 2 img_story0003_mustard_0042.png|Part 3 img_story0003_mustard_0043.png|Part 4 img_story0003_mustard_0044.png|Part 5 img_story0003_mustard_0045.png|Part 6 img_story0003_mustard_0046.png|Part 7 img_story0003_mustard_0047.png|Part 8 img_story0003_mustard_0048.png|Part 9 img_story0003_mustard_0064.png|Part 10 img_story0003_mustard_0065.png|Part 11 img_story0003_mustard_0066.png|Part 12 img_story0003_mustard_0067.png|Part 13 img_story0003_mustard_0074.png|Part 14 img_story0003_mustard_0075.png|Part 15 img_story0003_mustard_0076.png|Part 16 img_story0003_mustard_0077.png|Part 17 img_story0003_mustard_0078.png|Part 18 img_story0003_mustard_0079.png|Part 19 img_story0003_mustard_0084.png|Part 20 img_story0003_mustard_0085.png|Part 21 img_story0003_mustard_0086.png|Part 22 img_story0003_mustard_0087.png|Part 23 img_story0003_mustard_0088.png|Part 24 img_story0003_mustard_0093.png|Part 25 img_story0003_Run108_01.png|Part 26 img_story0003_Run108_02.png|Part 27 img_story0003_Run108_03 (1).png|Part 28 img_story0003_Run108_04.png|Part 29 Mustard Cookie (Scene 2) img_story0003_mustard2_0001.png|Part 1 img_story0003_mustard2_0002.png|Part 2 img_story0003_mustard2_0003.png|Part 3 img_story0003_mustard2_0004.png|Part 4 img_story0003_mustard2_0005.png|Part 5 img_story0003_mustard2_0006.png|Part 6 img_story0003_mustard2_0007.png|Part 7 img_story0003_mustard2_0008.png|Part 8 img_story0003_mustard2_0009.png|Part 9 img_story0003_mustard2_0010.png|Part 10 img_story0003_mustard2_0011.png|Part 11 img_story0003_mustard2_0012.png|Part 12 img_story0003_mustard2_0013.png|Part 13 Dr. Wasabi Cookie (Scene 1) img_story0003_wasabi_0001.png|Part 1 img_story0003_wasabi_0002.png|Part 2 img_story0003_wasabi_0008.png|Part 3 img_story0003_wasabi_0009.png|Part 4 img_story0003_wasabi_0010.png|Part 5 img_story0003_wasabi_0011.png|Part 6 img_story0003_wasabi_0020.png|Part 7 img_story0003_wasabi_0021.png|Part 8 img_story0003_wasabi_0022.png|Part 9 img_story0003_wasabi_0023.png|Part 10 img_story0003_wasabi_0024.png|Part 11 img_story0003_wasabi_0025.png|Part 12 img_story0003_wasabi_0026.png|Part 13 img_story0003_wasabi_0027.png|Part 14 img_story0003_wasabi_0028.png|Part 15 img_story0003_wasabi_0029.png|Part 16 img_story0003_wasabi_0030.png|Part 17 img_story0003_wasabi_0031.png|Part 18 img_story0003_wasabi_0068.png|Part 19 img_story0003_wasabi_0069.png|Part 20 img_story0003_wasabi_0070.png|Part 21 img_story0003_wasabi_0071.png|Part 22 img_story0003_wasabi_0072.png|Part 23 img_story0003_wasabi_0073.png|Part 24 img_story0003_wasabi_0078.png|Part 25 img_story0003_wasabi_0079.png|Part 26 img_story0003_wasabi_0080.png|Part 27 img_story0003_wasabi_0081.png|Part 28 img_story0003_wasabi_0082.png|Part 29 img_story0003_wasabi_0083.png|Part 30 img_story0003_wasabi_0087.png|Part 31 img_story0003_wasabi_0088.png|Part 32 img_story0003_wasabi_0089.png|Part 33 img_story0003_wasabi_0090.png|Part 34 img_story0003_wasabi_0091.png|Part 35 img_story0003_wasabi_0092.png|Part 36 img_story0003_syringe_01.png|Syringe (1) img_story0003_syringe_02.png|Syringe (2) img_story0003_syringe_03.png|Syringe (3) img_story0003_syringe_04.png|Syringe (4) Dr. Wasabi Cookie (Scene 2) img_story0003_wasabi2_0001.png|Part 1 img_story0003_wasabi2_0002.png|Part 2 img_story0003_wasabi2_0003.png|Part 3 img_story0003_wasabi2_0004.png|Part 4 img_story0003_wasabi2_0005.png|Part 5 img_story0003_wasabi2_0006.png|Part 6 img_story0003_wasabi2_0007.png|Part 7 img_story0003_wasabi2_0008.png|Part 8 img_story0003_wasabi2_0009.png|Part 9 img_story0003_wasabi2_0010.png|Part 10 img_story0003_wasabi2_0011.png|Part 11 img_story0003_wasabi2_0012.png|Part 12 img_story0003_wasabi2_0013.png|Part 13 img_story0003_wasabi2_0014.png|Part 14 img_story0003_wasabi2_0015.png|Part 15 img_story0003_wasabi2_0016.png|Part 16 img_story0003_wasabi2_0017.png|Part 17 img_story0003_wasabi2_0018.png|Part 18 img_story0003_wasabi2_0019.png|Part 19 img_story0003_wasabi2_0020.png|Part 20 img_story0003_wasabi2_0021.png|Part 21 img_story0003_wasabi2_0022.png|Part 22 img_story0003_wasabi2_0023.png|Part 23 img_story0003_wasabi2_0024.png|Part 24 img_story0003_wasabi2_0025.png|Part 25 img_story0003_wasabi2_0026.png|Part 26 img_story0003_wasabi2_0027.png|Part 27 img_story0003_wasabi2_0028.png|Part 28 img_story0003_wasabi2_0029.png|Part 29 img_story0003_wasabi2_0030.png|Part 30 img_story0003_wasabi2_0031.png|Part 31 img_story0003_wasabi2_0032.png|Part 32 img_story0003_wasabi2_0033.png|Part 33 img_story0003_wasabi2_0034.png|Part 34 img_story0003_wasabi2_0035.png|Part 35 img_story0003_wasabi2_0036.png|Part 36 img_story0003_wasabi2_0037.png|Part 37 img_story0003_wasabi2_0038.png|Part 38 img_story0003_wasabi2_0039.png|Part 39 img_story0003_wasabi2_0040.png|Part 40 img_story0003_wasabi2_0041.png|Part 41 img_story0003_wasabi2_0042.png|Part 42 img_story0003_wasabi2_0043.png|Part 43 img_story0003_wasabi2_0044.png|Part 44 img_story0003_wasabi2_0045.png|Part 45 img_story0003_wasabi2_0046.png|Part 46 img_story0003_wasabi2_0047.png|Part 47 img_story0003_wasabi2_0048.png|Part 48 img_story0003_wasabi2_0049.png|Part 49 img_story0003_wasabi2_0050.png|Part 50 Octo Wasabi (Scene 1) img_story0003_octopet_A_end.png|Part 1 img_story0003_octopet_A0001.png|Part 2 img_story0003_octopet_A0003.png|Part 3 img_story0003_octopet_A0004.png|Part 4 img_story0003_octopet_A0005.png|Part 5 img_story0003_octopet_A0006.png|Part 6 img_story0003_octopet_A0007.png|Part 7 img_story0003_octopet_A0008.png|Part 8 img_story0003_octopet_A0009.png|Part 9 img_story0003_octopet_A0010.png|Part 10 img_story0003_octopet_A0011.png|Part 11 img_story0003_octopet_A0012.png|Part 12 img_story0003_octopet_A0013.png|Part 13 img_story0003_octopet_A0014.png|Part 14 img_story0003_octopet_A0015.png|Part 15 img_story0003_octopet_A0016.png|Part 16 img_story0003_octopet_A0017.png|Part 17 img_story0003_octopet_A0018.png|Part 18 img_story0003_octopet_B_end.png|Part 19 img_story0003_octopet_B0032.png|Part 20 img_story0003_octopet_B0033.png|Part 21 img_story0003_octopet_B0034.png|Part 22 img_story0003_octopet_B0035.png|Part 23 img_story0003_octopet_B0036.png|Part 24 img_story0003_octopet_B0037.png|Part 25 img_story0003_octopet_B0038.png|Part 26 img_story0003_octopet_B0039.png|Part 27 img_story0003_octopet_C0049.png|Part 28 img_story0003_octopet_C0050.png|Part 29 img_story0003_octopet_C0051.png|Part 30 img_story0003_octopet_C0052.png|Part 31 img_story0003_octopet_D0053.png|Part 32 img_story0003_octopet_D0054.png|Part 33 img_story0003_octopet_D0055.png|Part 34 img_story0003_octopet_D0056.png|Part 35 img_story0003_octopet_D0057.png|Part 36 img_story0003_octopet_E0001.png|Part 37 img_story0003_octopet_E0002.png|Part 38 img_story0003_octopet_BigWalk_01.png|Part 39 img_story0003_octopet_BigWalk_02.png|Part 40 img_story0003_octopet_BigWalk_03.png|Part 41 img_story0003_octopet_BigWalk_04.png|Part 42 Octo Wasabi (Scene 2) img_story0003_octopet2_0001.png|Part 1 img_story0003_octopet2_0002.png|Part 2 img_story0003_octopet2_0003.png|Part 3 img_story0003_octopet2_0004.png|Part 4 img_story0003_octopet2_0005.png|Part 5 img_story0003_octopet2_0006.png|Part 6 img_story0003_octopet2_0007.png|Part 7 img_story0003_octopet2_0008.png|Part 8 img_story0003_octopet2_0009.png|Part 9 img_story0003_octopet2_0010.png|Part 10 img_story0003_octopet2_0011.png|Part 11 img_story0003_octopet2_0012.png|Part 12 img_story0003_octopet2_0013.png|Part 13 img_story0003_octopet2_0014.png|Part 14 Hot Doggie img_story0003_pet0111_01.png|Part 1 img_story0003_pet0111_02.png|Part 2 img_story0003_pet0111_03.png|Part 3 img_story0003_pet0111_04.png|Part 4 img_story0003_pet0111_b01.png|Part 5 img_story0003_pet0111_b02.png|Part 6 img_story0003_pet0111_b03.png|Part 7 img_story0003_pet0111_b04.png|Part 8 img_story0003_pet0111_c01.png|Part 9 img_story0003_pet0111_c02.png|Part 10 img_story0003_pet0111_c03.png|Part 11 img_story0003_pet0111_c04.png|Part 12 img_story0003_pet0111_d01.png|Part 13 img_story0003_pet0111_d02.png|Part 14 img_story0003_pet0111_d03.png|Part 15 img_story0003_pet0111_d04.png|Part 16 img_story0003_pet0111_d05.png|Part 17 img_story0003_pet0111_e01.png|Part 18 img_story0003_pet0111_e02.png|Part 19 img_story0003_pet0111_e03.png|Part 20 img_story0003_pet0111_e04.png|Part 21 Car (Scene 2) img_story0003_car2_0001.png|Part 1 img_story0003_car2_0002.png|Part 2 img_story0003_car2_0003.png|Empty Car Background img_story0003_tm001_bg.png|Background (Scene 1) (1) img_story0003_tm001_tb.png|Background (Scene 1) (2) img_story0003_tm003_bg.png|Background (Scene 2) (1) img_story0003_tm003_tb.png|Background (Scene 2) (2) img_story0003_beaker.png|Beaker (1) img_story0003_beakerBottom.png|Beaker (2) img_story0003_brokenBeaker_a.png|Beaker Glass (1) img_story0003_brokenBeaker_b.png|Beaker Glass (2) img_story0003_brokenBeaker_c.png|Beaker Glass (3) Category:Memories